


You look...beautiful

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, i got lazy with the ending, soft!kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Your OTP are both vampires, and one day they try to describe each other’s features since they can’t see themselves in a mirror.

   Huxloween Day Fourteen: Vampires





	

“Hey, Armitage do I have crust in my eye?”

Hux turned towards Ben, he squinted his eyes and studied the corner of Ben’s eyes. 

“No darling, you’re good.” 

Ben nodded and mumbled good. 

“It kinda sucks not being able to see myself,” Ben said mindlessly as he continued to pointlessly look in their bathroom mirror.  Hux smiled, and patted Ben’s shoulder. 

“Well dear, you were bit in the nineties, I was bit in the forties. With time, you’ll learn to manage.” 

Ben spun around, toothbrush still in his mouth. 

“You haven’t looked at your pretty face since Hitler had control of Germany?!” Ben seemed shocked. 

Hux shrugged and nodded, “Why would I want to look at my old face anyway?”

Ben turned back to the sink and spit out his toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth out, and put his toothbrush down. He turned back to Hux, and grabbed his hands. 

“I have an idea,” Ben brought Hux’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Hux blushed lightly. 

“Oh?” 

“What if we sat here and described each other’s face to each other?”

Hux flushed slightly, and turned away from Ben’s face. 

“Armitage, Please?! I’ll do you first.” 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Whatever you want.” 

Ben smiled before he turned, still holding Hux’s hand, and led them to their living room. He sat on the floor, and Hux sat directly right in front of him. Ben squeezed his hands before he looked at Armitage’s forehead. 

“Let’s start with the obvious, in case you’ve forgotten you’re a natural redhead.”

“Wow, I had no idea!” 

“Ha, shut up!” Ben cleared his throat, “Your hair isn’t just red though. Sometimes when we’re outside it looks copper. And there was this one time, when we were walking in the moonlight and I swear your hair was golden.” 

Hux blushed, and Ben continued, “Your eyes are a mixture of blue and green. I’d say a robin egg-ish color.”

Hux snorted, 

“I’m serious, they’re such a rare shade. I love how your eyes sparkle whenever I say,  _ I love you. _ ” 

“They don’t do that,” Hux insisted. 

“Oh but they do.”

Hux blushed even darker. 

Ben inhaled, “It’s so funny how even though I can’t see it when you blush, I can smell it. It’s a weird mixture of your blood and whoever we just ate.”

Hux’s eyes widened, “What else?” 

Ben smiled brightly, “You have freckles, all over your body. I rarely get to see them, but sometimes, they glow in the moonlight. The ones on your shoulders and back though are always visible” 

Hux blinked softly, as Ben continued, “Your lips are soft, a shade of pink. When I first saw you, I couldn’t stop staring at them,” Ben nervously inhaled, “I don’t know what else to tell you, Armitage. You’re stunning.” 

Hux smiled, and squeezed Ben’s hand. 

“Thank you sweetie,” Hux leaned over and kissed Ben’s cheeks. 

“Now it’s my turn.” 


End file.
